


Date Number Three

by eating_custardinbed



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I need more sweetness, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Some domestic fluff with our boys.This is so short, I'm very sorry
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Date Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago?? In like 10 minutes?? It's based off a prompt I found on Tumblr and is possibly the shortest thing I've ever written. Enjoy!!

“Moss! You turned the oven on, didn’t you?”

Roy frowned, stopping from getting ingredients out of the pantry at the back of the flat as he strained his ears listening for an answer. For their third date, they had decided they didn’t want to go to a movie or get dinner, they did all of that anyway. No, they were going to be adventurous and cook!

Now, neither of them were particularly good cooks. Roy just about managed microwaved meals and frozen food that you bunged in the oven for twenty minutes on 200 degrees C, and Moss... well, he still lived at his mother’s: he didn’t need to cook.

“Yes?”

There was the reply. It was quiet, and sounded vaguely confused.

“Right,” Roy murmured. He picked up all of the necessary ingredients and made his way back to the kitchen, fearing the worst.

Moss was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, a bowl of baby carrots and a pot of hummus balanced on his knees. His eyes lit up when he saw Roy, and he waved to him with a carrot as he came in. The oven was indeed on. Well, the oven light was on. Roy chuckled to himself, twisting the knob to the right setting and putting it down to them probably having different ovens.

“You’ll spoil your appetite,” Roy said teasingly, gesturing to the bowl. Moss stuck his tongue out at him, heaping extra hummus on his carrot and eating it in one bite to make a point. Roy leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, reaching over and clicking the kettle on. “Right, shall we get going?”

Moss was silent. He shrugged a little, looking suddenly uncomfortable. Roy barely noticed amidst all of his bustling. “Shall we start on the pasta or the cake first?” When no reply came, he turned round and saw that Moss was staring down at his shoes. “Hey, you alright?” he asked gently.

“Roy?” Moss said, his voice quiet. “Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier...”

“What is it?” Roy pressed as dread began to build in the pit of his stomach. What could it be? Did he not want to be here? Had the whole date been a bad idea?

“I can only cook chicken nuggets.”

Roy started laughing. He couldn’t help it. He clutched the kitchen side as he laughed, tears of mirth forming at the corners of his eyes. He stumbled forward and kissed Moss again, still laughing.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We can learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! I might do another little chapter at some point but idk. Adios, folks! 
> 
> Stay safe and look after yourselves xx


End file.
